Jealous!
by Chizuru Mey
Summary: Sakura selalu merasa kesal setiap kali Sasuke mendapat surat cinta dari wanita yang bertubuh sexy. Dia ingin sekali membuat kekasihnya-Uchiha Sasuke-merasakan hal yang sama. Namun sepertinya itu akan percuma. Karena Sasuke akan memberi hukuman yang sangat fantastik jika Sakura berjalan dengan lelaki lain tanpa sepengetahuannya atau seijin darinya. Jadi bagaimana? / RnR?. COMPLETE


**Disclaimer; Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Rated; T**

**Genre; Romance**

**Warning! OOC, AU, OOT, TYPO(s), EYD tak beraturan.**

_Don't like Don't read, and Happy reading._

.

~oOoOoOo~

.

.

Sakura selalu berkata bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak adil padanya. Wanita itu selalu menemukan beberapa lembar surat cinta dari berbagai wanita yang terletak dilaci meja kerja Sasuke setiap saat. Sakura benar-benar merasa sangat kesal setiap kali ia membaca setiap lembar surat yang ditujukkan langsung untuk kekasihnya tersebut. Ohhh... terakhir kali Sakura membacanya, wanita itu langsung mengernyitkan keningnya dalam begitu tahu dari siapa surat itu berasal.

Karin-Wanita bersurai merah dan selalu memakai kaca mata itu berani sekali mengirim surat yang berisi kalimat vulgar nan menggoda. Sasuke memang lelaki yang memiliki karismatik yang sangat tinggi. Bahkan tak jarang pula para kolega perusahaan **Uchiha Corp **mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke berdekatan dengan anak gadis mereka meski mereka telah mengetahui jika Haruno Sakura adalah kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke sekarang. Sakura juga tidak heran jika lelaki emo itu memiliki banyak penggemar, dari wanita sederhana sampai yang sangat luar biasa penampilannya. Sedangkan Sakura? Wanita itu sepertinya hanya memiliki beberapa. Errr... sebut saja Naruto. Lelaki pirang yang memiliki surai kuning seperti buah durian yang selalu berjingkrak riang setiap kali mata langitnya itu menangkap bayangan Sakura.

Dan yahhhhh... harus diakui jika Sakura sedikit bangga akan hal itu. Mempunyai seorang kekasih yang begitu dipuja digandrungi oleh kaum hawa. Tapi, lama-kelamaan Sakura menjadi kesal sendiri saat semua mata selalu memandang penuh damba setiap kali mereka pergi jalan berdua. Apalagi wanita-wanita itu terlihat lebih cantik dan memiliki tubuh langsing menggoda. Ohhh... ingatkan pula bagaimana mereka memakai baju sexy yang sedikit menyembulkan belahan dadanya keluar. Astagaaaa! Siapa lelaki yang tak akan tergoda dengan pemandangan terkutuk seperti itu, ehhh?

Seperti halnya Yamanaka Ino. Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai seorang modelling sekaligus penyanyi papan atas yang saat ini namanya melejit atas lagunya itu pun ikut memuja sosok tampan dari bungsu Uchiha. Meskipun dia adalah sahabat karib dari wanita merah jambu tersebut, tapi rasa sukanya terhadap Sasuke memang tak terelakkan lagi. Dan Sakura menyadari itu.

Meskipun begitu, Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun mengindahkan mereka. Membaca surat yang khusus ditujukan untuk dirinya pun tak pernah. Jangankan dibaca, Sasuke bahkan tak berniat untuk membukanya. Terkadang Sakura berpikir, kenapa kekasihnya itu memiliki daya tarik yang luar biasa.

Dan pertanyaan itu selalu dijawab Sasuke dengan satu kata, "takdir!"

Ahhh... sepertinya itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggung oleh Sakura. Ia harus menerima resikonya karena telah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki emo itu, bukan? Memangnya siapa wanita yang tidak akan kepincut dengan ketampanan dari Uchiha Sasuke? Apalagi dia adalah seorang lelaki yang begitu pintar dalam mengelola perusahaan meski ia masih berumur dua puluh enam tahun?.

"Ahhh... kenapa sih mereka selalu menganggu acara kencan kita." gerutu Sakura sedikit menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

Sasuke yang melihat raut kesal dari Sakura mengernyit dalam. Lelaki itu tak pernah melihat tingkah pola kekasihnya yang sedikit kekanakan seperti ini. Dulu, bahkan pernah kejadian seperti ini pun Sakura pasti akan menggodanya dan tersenyum tipis. Namun sekarang apa yang terjadi? Wanita merah jambu itu sepertinya dilanda cemburu yang melanda.

"Harusnya aku menghabiskan hari libur sendiri saja." dumel Sakura yang kemudian dapat tatapan tajam dari sampingnya.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku. Perkataanku memang benar kok. Seharusnya aku berlibur sendiri dan tidak mengajakmu Sasuke."

Saat ini mereka ada ditaman **Shinjuku Gyoen Natinal Garden.** Sesuai dengan namanya merupakan salah satu taman yang terletak di distrik Shinjuku, Tokyo. Menurut sejarah, taman ini dulunya merupakan tempat tinggal dari keluarga _Naito_ pada jaman Edo yang akhirnya dijadikan taman untuk dibawah pengelolahan pemerintah pada tahun 1949. Taman ini memiliki luas 58.3 hektarare atau setara dengan 166 kali lapangan sepak bola.

Terbagi menjadi 3 bagian dengan tema yang berbeda yaitu; _French Formal, English Lanfscape dan Japanese Tradisional. _Setiap bagian memiliki ciri khasnya masing-masing dengan tanaman yang berbeda-beda pula. Khusus untuk _Japanese Garden _didalamnya terdapat _japanese tea house, _dimana kita bisa mengikuti upacara minum teh.

Taman ini biasanya dipenuhi pengunjung setiap musim semi atau gugur. Walaupun pada musim lainnya pun selalu didatangi, mereka selalu melakukan acara Hanami atau piknik bersama untuk melihat sakura.

Dan karena hari ini musin semi, Sakura yang pada awalnya begitu antusias dan mengebu mengajak kekasihnya itu kesini sekarang mulai malas. Lihat saja, beberapa pasang mata dari berbagai wanita menatap Sasuke tanpa henti.

"Kenapa? Cemburu, ehh?" tanya Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja kan. Kau selalu membuatku cemburu. Kau bahkan tak pernah terlihat cemburu padaku. Apa Sasuke tak menyukaiku?" selidik Sakura yang langsung mendapat tatapan selidik penuh tanya dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia lontarkan.

"Tch! Untuk apa aku harus cemburu? Paling-paling hanya Dobe yang selalu mengikutimu dengan suara cemprengnya. Memangnya laki-laki mana yang akan berani mendekati milik Uchiha Sasuke, Heeh?!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Cuma hanya Naruto yang selalu berteriak nyaring begitu ia melihatnya.

Ohhh... dan ingatkan pula bagaimana murkanya Sasuke begitu tahu jika kekasih merah mudanya itu kepergok makan siang bersama Sasori. Meski mereka adalah rekan kerja di sebuah Rumah Sakit, namun tetap saja hal itu sangat menganggu. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki ataupun mengajak Sakuranya tanpa seijin dari si pemilik. Dan itu wajib hukumnya untuk Sakura jika ingin berpergian, ia harus meminta ijin terlebih dahulu pada Sasuke. Atau kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu akan terulang kembali.

"Dan jangan coba-coba kau berdekatan dengan Sasori seperti minggu lalu, atau kau akan mendapat hukumannya, sayang!"

Sakura molotot tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Untuk apa katanya? Bukankah cemburu itu bertanda jika kita mencintai pasangan kita. Dan Sasuke mengatakan untuk apa? Yang benar saja. Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sasori? Ahhh... perempuan itu lupa dengan sikap posesif dan protektif yang Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya.

"Permisi~?! Boleh minta fotonya?"

Sakura menoleh begitu beberapa siswa berkisaran SMU sudah mengerubungi Sasuke untuk minta foto bersama.

Lagi-lagi Sakura cemberut melihatnya. Meski usianya sudah diatas dua puluh tahun, tapi tetap saja rasa cemburunya tak bisa ditahan begitu saja

Sekali lagi Sakura mendengus tak tertahan. Wanita itu sudah dibuat kesal samapi ke ubun-ubun. Pasalnya, Sasuke bukanlah seorang artis atau seorang model yang pantas untuk dimintai foto. Kekasihnya itu hanya seorang presedir disebuah perusahaan yang memang sangat berpengaruh di Tokyo. Ohh... ingatkan Sakura untuk selalu bersabar jika ia sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun bisa memiliki wajah seperti itu. Menyebalkan!" dengus Sakura pelan. Dan kembali menggembungkan pipi chubby-nya.

Hingga sebuah tepukan tangan diarea bahunya mampu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Ups... apa aku mengagetkanmu, Saki?" sapa seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Sakura.

"K-kau?"

Sakura terkejut menatap siapa gerangan yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Seseorang yang kini sudah berdiri disampingnya menyeringai dan kembali mengusap surai rambutnya halus.

"Apa kabar, Saki?" dan satu pelukan hangat diberikan untuk Sakura.

"Baik. Kabarku sangat baik, Gaara."

Gaara menarik setiap sudut bibirnya tersenyum, lelaki yang memiliki surai merah pekat itu menatap Sakura intens.

"Bagaimana, kau berhasil dengan jurusan kedokteranmu itu, eh?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat anggukan semangat dari Sakura. Gaara menatap Sakura lagi, lelaki itu memperhatikan setiap detail perubahan dari wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Sudah hampir dua tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan Sakura dan jarang sekali ia menghubunginya. Dan begitu ia menemui wanita ini, rasanya sungguh sebuah kejutan yang sangat luar biasa.

"Jadi, Gaara... bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku begitu sampai di Konoha." cerca Sakura tak terima saat ia tahu jika Gaara sudah kembali dari kota Suna.

"Aku baru sampai, Saki. Dan sekarang aku harus mengurus beberap hal disini. Dan entah ini kebetulan atau apa, tiba-tiba saja aku melihatmu disini. Berdiri sendirian disini. Kau datang kesini sendirian?" tanya Gaara yang langsung mendapat gelengan kecil dari Sakura.

"Jadi, kau datang kesini dengan siapa?"

Sakura menghela nafas dan menunjuk seorang lelaki yang kini sedang sibuk berfoto ria dengan beberapa gadis.

Gaara yang melihat arah pandang Sakura langsung menyeringai. Ia bisa menyimpulkan jika wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini pasti sedang dilanda cemburu.

"Sepertinya Sasuke-san sangat terkenal dikalangan wanita," tutur Gaara yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Sakura. Wanita itu mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Gaara.

"Kau mengenal Sasuke-kun, Gaara?" tanya Sakura dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya acuh. Toh sebentar lagi Sakura akan mendapat jawabannya begitu sosok tegap yang memiliki aurah yang hampir sama dengannya itu berjalan kearah mereka dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa ini?" intrupsi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibelakang Sakura. Lelaki itu menatap Gaara sekilas dan kemudian ia mengalihkannya pada sosok wanita didepannya. "Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke to the poin.

Sakura mengangguk dan berkata, "dia Gaara... dan Garaa adalah-"

Belum sempat Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, Gaara sudah lebih dulu menyapa Sasuke yang sepertinya sedikit enggan melihatnya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke-san?" sapa Gaara ringan.

"Hn,"

Dan jawaban ambigu pun keluar begitu saja dari bibir Uchiha. Sakura yang melihat kekasihnya yang seperti itu terhadap Gaara menjadi kurang suka. Tak biasanya kekasihnya itu tak menjawab salam dari seseorang yang mungkin dikenalnya.

"Kau harus menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan benar, Sasuke-kun. Dia pasti tidak mengerti kata ambigumu itu." dumel Sakura memperingatkan. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia. Lihat saja, Sasuke. Ia bahkan tak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura sama sekali.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa khawatir dia mengerti atau tidak. Kau bisa menyampaikannya jika dia tidak mengerti. Bukankah kau yang paling mengenal siapa aku, eh."

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum kecut. Meski apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke memang benar. Tapi Sakura merasa ini tetap tidak benar!

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang." sela Gaara mengintrupsi.

Sakura menatap Gaara sambil menarik nafas dalam dan kemudian berujar, "baiklah. Kita akan bicara lagi nanti." Gaara mengangguk pelan menyetujui. Setelah itu lelaki bermarga Akasuna itu melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tuntut Sasuke meminta kejelasan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan senyum mengembang. Sepertinya akan ada sedikit permainan yang akan membuat wanita itu tersenyum-senyum.

"Hmmm... tidak ada. Kami hanya mengobrol, tidak lebih."

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya sekedar salam pertemuan saja. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau cemburu ya, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura dengan seringai tipis.

"Tch! Untuk apa aku cemburu padanya?"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Padahal wanita itu sangat yakin jika Sasuke akan cemburu begitu ia melihat dirinya tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria. Namun sepertinya ia salah menduga. Alih-alih cemburu, Sasuke bahkan terlihat biasa saja dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun Sakura tidak akan semudah itu menyerah, ia yakin seyakin yakinnya jika lelaki yang ada dihadapannya itu sedang menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Ohh... baiklah kalau begitu. Aku rasa setelah ini aku harus menemui Gaara dan mengajaknya untuk..."

"Jangan coba-coba bermain dibelakangku Haruno Sakura. Sudah kukatakan berulang-ulang kali jangan pernah kau menemui seorang lelaki tanpa sepengetahuanku atau seijin dariku. Kau mengerti!?" ujar Sasuke yang lebih mendominasi dari kata perintah. Lelaki itu memang benar-benar tak suka jika Sakura bertemu dengan seorang lelaki tanpa seijinnya. Ia tidak akan pernah rela jika wanitanya itu ditatap penuh damba apalagi saat para lelaki itu melihat lekuk tubuh Sakura yang begitu sempurna.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya jika kau melanggar perkataanku."

Sakura bergedik ngeri. Beberapa minggu yang lalu ia sudah melanggarnya, dan tentu saja ia mendapat hukuman yang begitu fantastis karenanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berjalan hampir satu minggu lamanya karena. Ulah dari bungsu Uchiha memang mengerikan. Dan Sakura berjanji mulai hari itu juga jika ia akan meminta ijin terlebih dulu jika ia ingin berpergian.

"Dan, sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Apa kau mengenal lelaki itu?" Sasuke menekankan setiap kata yang terlontar. Ia hampir saja lepas kendali jika seandainya ia tak berada di Shinjuku.

Sakura berdehem dan menghela nafas, "Dia Gaara. Lelaki itu adalah sepupuku yang baru saja pulang dari Kota Suna." jelasnya sambil bergelanjut dilengan Sasuke mesra. "Dan... tak seharusnya kau secemburu itu hanya karena Gaara, Sasuke-kun." sambung Sakura cekikikan.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak cemburu! Kenapa aku harus merasa cemburu? Bahkan mereka tak pernah melihat tubuh telanjangmu."

Dan seketika itu pula wajah Sakura merah padam seperti kepiting, tomat, cherry dan hal-hal lainnya yang memiliki warnah merah. Meski Sasuke berkata seperti itu, semua orang juga tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang dan cintanya yang Sasuke miliki untuk wanitanya itu. Alih-alih berdekatan dengan seorang lelaki, kadang kala Sasuke juga merasa kesal jika sahabat pirangnya yang kerap dipanggil dobe itu berusaha mendekati Sakura. Meski Sasuke tahu hal apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura untuk kejahilan Naruto.

Namun sekali lagi. Sasuke memang memiliki sisi dimana ia tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan kata-kata. Karena seorang Uchiha selalu menunjukkannya dengan sebuah tindakan nyata. Karena itulah Sakura begitu mencintai lelaki yang saat ini ada dipelukannya.

**~oOOo~**

**.**

**The End**

.

.

.

**Whaaaaattttt? Apa yang kuketik iniiiiiiiiii... perasaan aku tadi cuma asal ketik dan tahu-tahu sudah seperti ini ceritanya. Sumpeeeehhhh... nggak nyangka jika aku bisa segila ini (?) Lho. Hehehehehe.**

**Yuupppp... tapi lumayanlah untuk mengisi waktu kosong yang begitu membosankan. Dan... karena Fict ini dibuat secara mendadak dan nggak aku baca lagi alias nyelonong saja buatnya, aku minta maaf ya kalau kalau alur ceritanya agak gak nyambung atau plot dan pendiskripsiannya kacau. Maklum saja, aku kalau sudah ngetik ngak bakal baca ulang sebelum selesai ceritanya.**

**Baiklah, cukup disini saja cuap-cuap tidak mutunya. Dan perlu aku ingatkan juga, bahwa fict-fict aku yang lainnya mungkin harus ditelantarin cukup lama. Feel dan minat ku untuk melanjutkan Dua MC itu sangat berantakan. Sebenarnya bisa saja dipublish, tapi aku tidak ingin memaksakan ceritanya.**

**Yoosshhh... sampai jumpa dipertemuan selanjutnya. **

Salam sayang: Chizuru Mey

19, Rabu-Nov-2014.


End file.
